Who said sillence was golden?
by 917brat
Summary: what happens when a forcefully muted female Harry (Lilann.) finds herself in the one piece world? Will she finally find a place she can call home, with friends and family that she can actually trust not to betray her like so many have before?
1. Chapter 1

Summary-what happens when a forcefully muted female Harry (Lilann.) finds herself in the one piece world? Will she finally find a place she can call home, with friends and family that she can actually trust not to betray her like so many have before?

I DO NOT OWN OR MAKE ANY PROFIT OFF OF HARRY POTTER OR ONE PIECE.

This story is dedicated to: Death's BlackOut

**Chapter One**

Panting slightly, and with a large grin on her exhausted looking face, Lilann looked at the fallen, and beaten body of Voldemort. Who up to just seconds ago had been one of the worst; if not the worst, dark lord Britain had faced in the last century. But not anymore, he was finally dead and Lilann knew that this time he would stay that was; of that she had made sure of.

Seeing this, and knowing it was true deep in her heart of hearts, Lilann could feel tears prickling the edges of her eyes. This sight alone and just being able to know that at long last she was done, that she had finished the job that had been all but been forced on her unwilling shoulders, made all the effort and training, not to mention all the tears and blood she had spilt pushing her body to and past her limits multiple times, worth it; sort of.

Turning away from the body in front of her as an almost bitter emptiness replaced the adrenaline rushed joy she had been feeling all Lilann could do was sigh. As she began to wonder what she was going to do now, or if she would be forced to continue to be the wizarding world's little puppet girl. Not if she had any say in it.

Lilann was jerked out of her thoughts of how she was going to get herself, as well as her life, out of others control and into her own when her empathetic abilities, which had only just recently awoken, felt and angry malicious aura coming from behind her. Feeling this Lilann immediately spun around, in less than a second, ready for battle, her wand in her left hand and her snake sword in the other, even before she was able to fully understand what she was feeling.

Only to drop her ready to attack stance in surprise when she saw just who was standing behind her; giving off the murderous aura she was feeling. It was Hermione Ganger one of the very, very few people Lilann thought she could trust and the one girl Lilann considered a sister. Seeing who it was, and ignore the aura she was feeling Lilann gave Hermione a small, if slightly weak looking, smile. Only to not get one in return, if anything the malevolent aura that she was still feeling doubled, much to Lilann's confusion. Confusion that caused Lilann to ask in a bewildered tone.

"Hermione?!" Fortunately, yet at the same time unfortunately, Hermione seemed to know just what Liann's bewildered tone was asking her; without the actual words being spoken. Fortunately because Hermione did answer her, unfortunately because she did so in the coldest, cruelest, way she could. As she poisonously spat out; using her world like flinging acid in someone's face as she did so.

"Hermione, HERMIONE! Is that all you can say?! Why the hell do you never have something smart to say?!" Hermione, her face getting an unattractive blotchy shade of red as her anger began to take her over, took a step closer to a wide eyed Lilann before continuing; make less and less sense as she did so.

"Why the HELL can't you do what you're supposed to do? What everyone wants you to do? Why can't you do the whole world a huge favor and just die already like you were supposed to! Like I was told you would. But no you couldn't do that could you?! No, perfect little Potter could never do that. What with your perfect little looks and you oh so wonderful personality, not to mention you just so amazing grade….WHY do you get to live and have EVERYTHING I want!? Why does everyone think so much of YOU!? You wouldn't be anywhere without me, but perhaps dead in some ditch, where you belong; despite what you may thing! SO why does everyone WORSHIP YOU!?" By this time Hermione was practically foaming at the mouth as she ranted. Look as crazy as Bellatrix ever had been as she continued taking no note of Lilann; now narrowed eyes as she was doing so.

"Why do you get to be the BEAUTIFUL one?! The POWERFUL one!? The one with the top scores?! The one everyone looks up to!? The one who got all of that extra training?! Why does everyone want to work with you; for you even! Why do they all WANT YOU!? WHY DOS HE WANT YOU! WHY DOES HE WANT YOU!? WHY YOU!? IT SHOULD BE ME! IT ISN'T FAIT YOU GET EVERYTHING ALREADY! WHY DO YOU GET HIM TOO!?" Here Hermione stopped mid-rant as she came to a sudden realization. One that caused an ugly smirk to make itself at home on her face as she continued to stare at Lilann. Who was now no longer confused but staring slightly stunned at Hermione as she took in all she was saying; trying her hardest not to let anything she was currently feeling to show as she continued to listen. That is until she heard what Hermione had to say next.

"And will be me as soon as I get rid of you. All I have to do is play the grieving sister like figure and everyone will be all over me trying to comfort me. Forgetting you like it's meant to be…yes, that's just what will happen. Just as soon as I…** Separabunt!**" This said Lilann saw a neon blue spell heading towards her; a dark cutting curse she noted absentmindedly as she sat heartbroken in the path of the spell.

Lilann sill hurt over the fact that someone she loved so dearly, and thought of as a sister, had said as well as did something so cruel almost didn't react to the spell that had been thrown at her. Fortunately, no matter how exhausted and sore her body was, nor no matter how stunned she was, Lilann was able to react. Mainly because of her reflexes, from years of hellish training she had put herself through, kicking in and causing her to jerk away from the income spell.

Sadly Lilann hadn't been able to dodge out of the way quickly enough and Hermione's curse was able to nick her lightly across her throat. Eyes wide with panic, and with a strangely silent cry, Lilann reached up to her bleeding throat. Only to jerk her hands back slightly when she felt the tattletale burning sensation of her magic healing her. Knowing she wasn't dying and that the wound would be healed soon, from previous experiences, Lilann looked up at her backstabbing, now ex-best friend, with a slightly smug look on her face as she did so.

This seemed to set Hermione off completely once again because with a totally incoherent scream of pure rage she began to shoot every spell she knew both deadly and not, including spells like breath freshening charm, at Lilann. This lead to Lilann dodging quite a bit of useless spells seeing as until very recently Hermione had refused to learn anything that wasn't in the school curriculum and ministry approved; or to be more truthful Hermione refused to learn anything that wasn't Dumbldore approved. Except for the dark cutting curse that she had just thrown and Lilann that is. Meaning she knew very few battle spells, there for fast spells, to thrown at the dodging witch in front of her.

Having all of these spells thrown at her, not matter how easy she found them to dodge, cause Lilann to snap as well; having a much more devastating effect the Hermione as she did so. Lilann no longer able to deal with the utterly chaotic feeling she was dealing with. Mainly because of the betrayal of her sister in all but blood, nor was she able to deal with the pure burning white rage she had been holding back for years now; over all the shit the wizarding world had thrown at her.

Because of all of this Lilann did something that anyone who had been raised in the wizarding world was taught not to do at a very young age, No matter what and no matter the circumstances; no matter how dire things may seem to be. They all would have known this and they all would have known not to have done what Lilann was doing. Especially not after just reaching seventeen, when they are just getting access to their full magics; including all family magics. And not having full control over said magics to boot. Not to mention doing all of this while having a wand in had just screamed bad idea.

What Lilann did, when if she had been raised as her parents had wanted her to she would have known not to do, was that she completely let go of all her mac, turning it as wild as wild as it could get. Letting said magic express her feelings for her; letting it do was she currently couldn't.

The very second she did this Lilann knew without a shadow of doubt that she shouldn't have done it. She quickly learned why no one released their magic like she had. No matter how satisfying it was to see the back stabber being picked up and thrown through the nearest wall and being deeply imbedded into the next one.

Lilann knew this because just after, literally just after she had did this and her magic and thrown Hermione aside, she found out why unleashing magic like she had just did was an unspoken forbidden rule. Why it was so became abundantly clear to Lilann when she realized, to her utmost horror, that she had absolutely no control over her now completely wild magic.

She found this little bit of information out when she attempted to call her magic back in; believing enough justice had been served at the moment. Only to find out that she couldn't as her own magic refused to listen to her; leaving her with a feeling of anguish and betrayal worse than Hermione's had been. To put and even darker twist on this Lilann could feel the wild magic in the air, her magic, growing stronger and stronger while it continuously drew in all the other magic around it and combined with it.

Changing and graining even more strength with each magic that joined it, warping it into something new and never seen in the magical world before. As magic from the vampires that ad joined Voldemort's side; however few there were. To the little Giant magic that lazily floated around, to the feral Were magic that practically danced all over the battle field. From the magic that literally poured out of the forbidden forest, made up mainly from all the numerous creatures that called the forest their homes; all of which had helped in some way during the battle. To the very magic that was used to fight said battle, both light and dark; and all battle magic of some sort. To, finally, the death magic that heavily cloaked the grounds of the battle field, both from the deadly Hallows and the numerous deaths, from both sides, the war had caused.

All of this magic merged with the wild magic of the now almost completely hysterical Lilann. Who was so focused, and panicking, over what was happening to her magic that she didn't notice anything else around her. Because of this she didn't notice that the remaining magic, that her magic was unable or unwilling to absorb, beginning to twist together in a truly bizarre way to form a portal behind her. Nor did she take any notice as a seriously injured, yet remarkably still conscious, Hermione pulled herself out of the wall she had been imbedded in.

Because she didn't notice this, a fact she would be cursing herself for a long time afterword's, Lilann was greatly surprised when a bright almost neon purple spell hit her mid-chest. Caught by surprise by this spell Lilann couldn't stop herself as said spell knocked her, as well as he rapidly continuously morphing magic, into the now alarmingly glowing aqua portal that laid directly behind her.

The last thing Lilann saw before she fell through the portal, and lost sight of everything, being the superior smug look on Hermione's face; as unnoticed by her the wall she had pulled herself out of began to fall directly on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary-what happens when a forcefully muted female Harry (Lilann.) finds herself in the one piece world? Will she finally find a place she can call home, with friends and family that she can actually trust not to betray her like so many have before?

I DO NOT OWN OR MAKE ANY PROFIT OFF OF HARRY POTTER OR ONE PIECE.

This story is dedicated to: Death's BlackOut

**Chapter two**

As Lilann fell through the portal all she could feel, all she knew, was pure agony as the previous wild, and now completely alien, magic, that had been pulled into the portal along with her, began to push its way into her. Trying, and painfully succeeding, to make itself at home in a place that had once held something that wasn't even a quarter of its size. Not to mention trying to make itself at home in a place that had only previously help nearly completely human magic; as well as perhaps the smallest sliver of death magic.

Needless to say Lilann was being put through pure hell as she fell through the portal she was in. All because a new almost completely foreign magic was making her body its new host. Maker her wish she was under the curico spell instead of what was currently happening as it did so. Because at least then she could lose consciousness or her mind; something the magic pouring into her wouldn't let her do.

Normally something like what the magic was doing to Lilann could, and in most cases would, easily kill any normal wizard or witch. Fortunately or perhaps unfortunately giving the circumstances and the amount of pain she was currently feeling, Lilann was anything but normal.

That is to say instead of dropping dead in some torturous way, like the majority of others would have if they has been in her situation, Lilann's body began instead to adapt. Changing in such a way that it, and there for she, could accept the sudden influx of power; that has torn its way into her unwilling body.

These changes were not fast, nor were the even remotely pleasant feeling; not in the least bit. A fact Lilann would clearly tell you about. If her mouth wasn't frozen in a scream of utmost agony that is. It seemed the pain got too large for her amazingly, yet horrifyingly, large pain tolerance to take.

Though Lilann found out very quickly that, that didn't matter as more pain was heaped up on her as even more physical, and even more nonphysical, changes began to occur. Once these changes began Lilann found that her body, and by extension her mouth, weren't as frozen as she had thought. As she began to unwillingly wither in agony as pain unlike anything she had ever felt before began to make its way through her already high-strung and extremely sensitive body.

Luckily, or at least Lilann believed so, she didn't have to deal with this torture for long as her war torn, heartbroken, and utterly exhausted form finally surrendered to the sweet call of unconsciousness that had been threatening to take over since she had first stood against Ganger. As she passed out Lilann noticed what she believed to be the only positive thing about the portal, and all the wild magic that had caused said portal in the first place. Which was that either of them, Lilann couldn't be quite sure which one it was, seemingly healed all of the injuries she had; including all of the ones she had gotten while in said portal.

Slowly in stiff oddly sore movements Lilann began to wake up. Wondering where the hell she was and what the hell had happened to her or just what she had done to cause her to ache as much as she was at the moment. That is when Lilann shoot up from her half raise position as she remembered everything that had happened to her. Including the trip through the portal, what had caused said trip, and the wild magic, some of which had partially been hers, tearing through her. Recalling this Lilann jerked around trying, or at least attempting, to find something to figure out just what was going on.

Only to find herself with a death grip on the sides of a seriously see-sawing boat. Having instinctively grabbed the sides of said boat when she had first felt the near tipping motions the boat had made when Lilann spun around to look wide eyed at her surrounding area. Doing this caused Lilann to realize that the portal had dumped her smack dap in the middle of some ocean.

Seeing this and knowing some of the dangerous of being in the ocean, Lilann swallowed heavily before beginning to look wildly around herself. Attempting to both keep some control over herself, mainly to keep a handle on her growing panic, and to get a bitter look at all of her surroundings as she did so.

Doing this caused Lilann to repress the reflex to scream as she saw just what was around her. But she managed to choke down this urge, as she took in a deep breath and tried to be positive about what she had just seen.

Sadly, Lilann couldn't find many positive things about what she had just seen. Except perhaps the life boat she had found herself on and even that was a maybe. Considering its location and condition. After all what exactly was positive about being deep in the middle of an ocean with nothing, like say an island, anywhere nearby.

Well, nearly nothing around. Lilann realized as she found that she could see something, a pretty big something, a bit further out in the distance. Upon seeing this, and being surprised that she could see it so clearly given how far away it looked to be, Lilann strained her eyes to see just what it could be.

Once she did this Lilann could literally feel her face pale, and could feel an icy touch run down her spine, as she realized just what she was looking at. It was a nearly completely sunken ship; one that looked as if it had been torn apart by some form of large creature. Licking her lips nervously, as she took all of this in, all Lilann could do was think faintly to herself that at least now she knew where her life boat had come from; even if part of her wished she hadn't found out in the first place.

As if the sight of the ship, or more likely the damage said ship had obtained and the idea of what type of creature could do such damage, was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Lilann began to feel a major sense of panic as the desperation of everything began to sink in. These feeling grew even stronger and crept even further into her heart as everything that had happened recently, from all the nonstop training she had pushed herself through, to the horrid visions she had suffered throughout the last couple of years, to the actual war, to her sister's betrayal, to whatever had happened to her magic with the portal, and to finally finding herself where she was now, where ever that maybe.

All of it, considering how little time has passed between everything and the stress she had been constantly under for the last few years, was too much for her. Especially considering the fact so much of it was still an unknown.

Feeling all of this, and feeling overwhelmed, Lilann threw he head back to scream in an attempt to let loose some of the chaotic feeling that were beginning to overcome her. Or at least make some sound, perhaps of distress, so that maybe she could get some much needed help; or even better some much needed information.

Only to end up clutching her throat in horror when after attempting to do so nothing came out. Not a single sound came out of her throat; no matter how hard she tried otherwise.

While she grasped her throat Lilann felt an oddly raised and rough section of her skin, one that ran thinly a crossed her throat; feeling similar to how the lightning bolt scar on her head had felt like. Feeling this Lilann knew exactly what was across her throat and worse yet Lilann had a good idea what it meant; not to mention where , or more like who, she had gotten it from.

Realizing all of this and knowing what it might mean for her Lilann clenched her fist until her nails had drawn a food amount of blood. Before swearing to herself that she would get Hermione for what she had done; for what she had cost her.

That's when she recalled what she had seen, the very last thing she had seen in fact, before she had forcefully entered the portal. This memory and the look in Hermione's eyes as it dawned on her exactly what was happening caused a smirk of pure satisfaction to make its way on Lilann's face. Before said smirk slowly fell of her face as several thoughts, she had pushed as far back in her minds as she could, came back full force; refusing to give Lilann a moments peace until they were answered. Along with these previous repressed thoughts came several newer once. Which all came to her as soon as she realized she had a scar across her throat because of her previous best friend Ganger's actions.

These thoughts, or rather questions that were continuing to plague her, were: Why hadn't her magic been able to heal her all the way from Hermione's spell? Especially since it had been able to heal hear from much worse injuries before. Why did her magic react the way it did when she let it go wild like she had. It had never reacted like that before; not even remotely close to it. For that matter, what was the deal with all of the other magics anyway? Why had they reacted the way they did to her magic in the first place? Why and how had they made the portal? Where the hell had said portal taken her in the first place? And more importantly, and what was bugging her the most, what had happened to her in the portal with all the wild magic? Obviously it had done something to her, but what? Lilann knew it, the magic, had done something to her because she felt so different from what she had first entered the portal. How, or what, though Lilann couldn't tell; she just knew it had happened.

These last couple of thoughts, about the changes she was almost completely positive had occurred, caused Lilann to begin to panic, if only slightly, once more. As her very vivid and sometimes much too overactive imagination began to play out scenarios of what might have happened to her. Lilann was so caught up in what may have happened to her that she didn't notice as a large, very hungry looking, snake like creature rose up from the water behind her.

At least she didn't notice until she saw a huge shadow that covered her, the lifeboat she was in, and a good length of the ocean in front of said boat. Seeing this shadow, and noticing just how large said shadow was, Lilann slowly turned around; dread filling every movement she made as she did so. Once she was facing where the shadow was coming from Lilann found herself once again silently screaming at the sight before her; it was too much for her already friend nerves to take. Because there before her was a monstrously longer creature, that if she was guessing correctly, and Lilann was positive she was, was responsible for the ship wreak she had just seen.

This creature was huge, it looked like some nightmarish combination of a large sea snake, a legless dragon, a crocodile, and some other type of deadly predator all added up in one deadly looking animal; one that was obviously a predator. A predator that was currently starring hungrily at her while looking ready to attack her at any given second.

Seeing this and despite the fact she knew she had face worse than this, with a smile on her face no less, and could take care of what was in front of her with no problem, if it had happened before the attack, Lilann felt herself go numb; felt her mind go to a complete blank. She couldn't think of anything to do to distract, or chase off, the creature in front of her.

Heck, as far as she knew, she couldn't even scream at it. Not, that she thought that screaming at it would actually do anything bit still the sound may have distracted it some giving her a small chance to escape; however small that chance may have been.

So Instead of doing the only thing her oddly fuzzy mind could think of AKA screaming at the top of her lungs, Lilann instead shouted as loud as she could, and demandingly as she could, insider her head; as if the creature could hear her. She ordered, at the top of her mental lungs, for the creature to stop, to go away and not attack her. Letting some of the overwhelming and chaotic emotions she was feeling shine through as she did so.

What happened next really surprised Lilann, even as she dimly felt that she really shouldn't have been too surprised. What had happened was the creature, which Lilann was now thinking was similar to some type of sea Chimaera, stiffened and began to spasm. Looking all the world like someone, or something, that had suffered from a large magical mental overload; something Lilann had seen several, rather bloody, times due to Voldemort and his followers. Before it slowly sunk under the water, not resurfacing again.

Seeing this Lilann felt all of her emotions, except for confusion, temporarily dissipate. As all she could do was blink rapidly at what she had just seen. Lilann stood there, in her boat, staring at where that thing had been. Wondering what had happened? Had she had something to do with what had just happened? If so, which Lilann knew was most likely, then how? Had that magic, from the portal, done something to make what just happened possible? And speaking of that magic, or even magic period, why hadn't she even thought about using her magic against that creature?

Thinking hard on these questions, as well as all of her earlier questions, not to mention not being able to get what she had just seen out of her head, Lilann had to shake herself out of the daze she that she had fallen in. Before she began to hypothesis on what could have just happened to her. On what the magic from earlier could have possible done to her to make something like what had just happened possible.

So far the best idea of what could have happened, or so far the best idea she had come up with, that even began to explain what happed. Was that while in the portal and when the magic, all the different types of mage that had been in the chaotic mix of wild magic, had joined her, forcefully might I add, it had changed her a lot more then she just making her acceptable of it.

Lilann figured that the magic somehow forced her body to adapted and take the characteristics of some of the creatures, and things, part of its magic had originally been from. Which characteristics and what the magic that didn't come from creatures did to her instead, Lilann wasn't completely sure of. But she was almost completely positive one of the changes included whatever had just happed with that beast. Whatever else that may have changed, and Lilann had a feeling that there was quite a few of them, Lilann knew she would find out soon; she would have to rather she liked it or not.

Thinking on this and thinking on all what could have happened both good and bad, though mostly the bad, Lilann grimaced slightly. Which got even bigger when she began to think of all the experimentation, most likely to be both painful and exhausting, she was going to have to do to figure out even a quarter of what happened to her. Before sighing and throwing herself backwards, knowing once again that she really didn't have a choice in the matter of training; she had to do something after all and she was never good at sitting around doing nothing.

It was after throwing herself back in the boat , making said boat shift dangerously back and forth as she did so, Lilann found something surprising; as well as something that had her thanking her luck for once. Because there hidden on the bottom of her lifeboat, having been knocked out of its hiding spot because she had thrown herself back on said hiding spot, was the specially made magical pouch she had been wearing during the battle, as well as her old snake sword. It seemed she hadn't lost either one during her sudden trip through the portal.

Seeing these items Lilann felt the first spark of hope that she had felt since she had seen Hermione raising her wand against her. Maybe things weren't as she had feared. Just maybe. And if they were at least not she had her weapons on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary-what happens when a forcefully muted female Harry (Lilann.) finds herself in the one piece world? Will she finally find a place she can call home, with friends and family that she can actually trust not to betray her like so many have before?

I DO NOT OWN OR MAKE ANY PROFIT OFF OF HARRY POTTER OR ONE PIECE.

This story is dedicated to: Death's BlackOut

**Chapter three**

Lilann was laying under one of her light weight spare cloaks from her bottomless pouch, cursing numerous thing; things that despite how much she wished otherwise she really couldn't change. Things such as the fact that the sun had been beating down mercilessly on her since she had first been on the boat; when it was up that is. Not that the nights had been any better as, like the daytime, the life boat she was on offered little to no shelter.

She was also cursing the fact that she hadn't packed more premade food and water in her pouch; instead of food that needed a fire of some sort to cook. She was running seriously low on food that she could eat, and she wasn't sure what was safe to eat in this place; which she was positive wasn't earth, or at least the earth she was from. Everything she had seen so far had proven that much to her. As for her water Lilann was on the last few mouthfuls that she had, and to her it seemed the sun was evaporating the little water she had left away. To make it worse she also wasn't sure if it was safe to use her magic to conjure more water to drink considering the changes it may have, and most likely did, under go.

Speaking of changes this was another thing that was currently bugging Lilann something furiously. Or to be more precise the fact that she had no way of checking to see what type of changes there maybe, be they magical or physical, which was what was really driving her out of her mind.

She couldn't see any of the physically changes that may occur for two reasons. One she was actually afraid of what she may see and for two because there wasn't any reflective surfaces to look into to see what changes did occur. Even the ocean water usually so reflective had been too choppy and murky to be any use to her.

As for any of the magical changes, that Lilann knew occurred, she was weary to actually test it out; for more than one reason. One of them being the fact what her magic had done to her before. Another, and the main reason why she refrained from doing any magic was just in case her magic did something she couldn't fix or control. Did something she would need help reversing. Or if worse came to worse did something she seriously did not want to happen; like somehow sinking the boat she was in. With her still in it.

But currently the thing that was driving her up the wall the most, at least at the moment, and was the main complaint in her mind was the fact that she had been stuck on tiny little boat she was in, in the middle of nowhere, for the last three days.

She was completely bored out of her mind. At first it hadn't been too bad and the view had been pretty nice but as time went on it had gotten to be really mind numbing. The main reason being that despite how her earlier years had been, or perhaps it was because of how her earlier years had been, Lilann was used to having something to do. Mainly something to do with action, or something that physical that really took her mind off of things; if not that she usually had someone to talk to at least.

Currently she had gone through, and memorized several of her books; rather thick books that couldn't fit on the boat with her and had to be put back in her bag once she had finished one. Having gotten tired of reading she had also organized all of her potions; as well as the potion ingredients. She had also oil and checked all of her weapons; including her favorite snake sword. Before going through and mentally recording everything she had on her and in her bag. Lilann had pretty much done all of this on her first full day of being on the boat.

All of this lead to where Lilann was now. Which was a bit delirious from the lack of food she had had in the last several days, dehydrated from the lack of water, starting to really feel the effects from over exposure to the sun, and to top off completely bored out of her mind.

Thinking on this Lilann threw back the worn out cloak she had laying on top of her, like a sort of shield, and sat up; desperately looking around herself. She needed to, had to, see something besides the ocean around her; like she had been seeing for the last couple of days. The second after she did this Lilann found herself frozen in shock. Because there off in the far distance was something she had been praying to see for the last couple of days; an island.

Seeing this island Lilann almost jumped up and down in joy. Before remembering just where she was, in a very small boat that was in the middle of the ocean, and that jumping around in said boat wasn't such a good idea. Especially since she didn't know if the new changes, that she knew had occurred, had done something really weird to her; like make her allergic to salt water or something.

This last that about changes once again brought her mind back to something that she had been avoiding; the fact she needed to find out just what the hell had happened to her. This caused the large smile that had started to appear on her face the second she saw the island ahead of her to disappear. Only to be replaced by dread as she began to mind began to go over the more drastic changes that could have occurred to her; unknowingly.

Or to be more precise she began to think of the reactions that the people on the island may have to her if she didn't look completely human. All she could do as this thought came to her was hope with all her heart that the people on the island, if there were even people at the island, didn't react like someone from the wizarding world would react if they saw someone that didn't look quiet human. Things could go really bad if they did, especially since Lilann had no idea how her magic might react if she did get emotional. Before it had lashed out when her emotions got to strong and that was before it had changed and became as wild as it had.

These negative thoughts, both of other's reactions and what her magic might do in return for said reactions in return, caused Lilann to bit down on her lips as she began to wonder if finding this island was such a good thing and if she should find some way to go around it. As she thought this Lilann tried her best to keep a lid on her emotions; knowing she can't avoid losing control over them.

Lilann continued to think like that until the sun appeared back from behind the cloud it had disappeared behind, and reminded her of just how long she had been under it with little to no protection. Not to mention upon feeling the heat of the sun reminded Lilann of the fact she had no food or water left; what so ever. Those earlier feeling of hesitation, and fear, to quickly disappeared as she recalled all of this.

Remember the fact she lacked some very necessary supplies Lilann shook away the last remaining doubts she had before staring determinedly at the now much closer island. She needed to get to that land, she needed to get to some food and water, and she needed to find out just what exactly had happened to her. Nothing was going to stop her from finding that out or from getting the things she needed; especially not something like fear. Lilann knew that she needed to get over all of the emotional stuff she was currently feeling and go back to the icy cold survivor she one; the one the death eaters learned to fear.

Keeping this in mind, especially the last bit, Lilann gathered out her things, no matter how few it seemed she had and prepared to land. Her pouch on her side and her snake sword firmly in place on her back buckle as she did so.

When her boat finally did reach land Lilann gracefully got off said boat; before marching toward town her head held high while she did this. She was determined not to let anyone's reaction to what ever had happened to her to get her down. This determination, not to show any reaction, didn't last nearly as long as Lilann wished. As the loud gasp, wide eyed looks and open mouth stares from the people around her became too much for Lilann, and her ever growing curiosity, to bare. Causing Lilann to speed up her step and hurry to a place that would hopefully hold a mirror.


End file.
